Marcas
by Lady Murder
Summary: A unha na porta, o barulho dos sapatos e a testa dela na sua. Bellatrix era toda feita de, ainda que breves, marcas. #Ouro no I Mini-challenge S/B do 6v.


**Disclaimer: **HP nem me pertence. Sad, but true.

**Aviso: **Resposta ao I Mini-Challenge S/B. Tema: Brevidade. Frase: _"As coisas simples são o último refúgio de de um espírito complexo"_ – Oscar Wilde.

**-x-**

**Marcas**

O som dos sapatos com salto na madeira oca ecoou pelo corredor vazio até parar. Sirius, sentado e encostado na porta, dentro do quarto, deixou um forte suspiro escapar. Podia senti-la ali, atrás da porta, com um sorriso falso a brincar nos lábios. De novo ela estava ali e ele continuava a se perguntar por quê. Visita à tia? Bellatrix nunca fora disso.

- Não vai abrir, Sirius? – Falou e em nenhum momento a pergunta pareceu um pedido. Era uma ordem direta e clara.

- Não para você, Bella. – Retrucou, sorrindo.

Um segundo de silêncio passou, até que um som cortante de unha em lugar liso ecoou. Parecia deslizar até o final da porta. Sirius franziu o cenho. Quase podia sentir a respiração apressada dela atrás da porta. Virou-se e recostou a mão na porta.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Perguntou, num sussurro.

Mas o silêncio foi a resposta. A mão de Sirius parecia queimar na superfície lisa da porta. _Sabia_ que ela estava do outro lado, quase furando a porta com a própria mão. Somente aquele fino pedaço de madeira os separava e Sirius temeu que não fosse o bastante. Tirou a mão da porta, sentindo-a pegar fogo.

- É o bastante. – Escutou-a murmurar, mas não conseguiu imaginar sua expressão.

O som dos saltos na madeira oca ecoou novamente, até sumir. Ela havia ido.

Breve demais.

--

Era sempre assim. Desde, aparentemente, o dia em que Bellatrix percebeu que Sirius tinha idade o suficiente para retrucá-la. Ela aparecia para uma visita e começava a conversar coisas que certamente não se interessava com a tia. Depois, subia. Falava com Regulus, mas sempre pareciam polidos. E então ia até o quarto de Sirius. Se ele não estivesse, esperava até que aparecesse. Mas nunca durava mais do que alguns minutos. Às vezes, somente com alguns segundos ela sumia.

Mas não sem antes, é claro, deixar uma maldita marca.

Escorado no umbral da porta, Sirius observava a prima descer as escadas. Alguns segundos antes, entrara, encarara-o e deixara a mão enluvada percorrer a bochecha do primo e não fizera nenhuma objeção quando Sirius fizera o mesmo com ela. Fora embora tão rápido como quando entrou.

O Black suspirou e percebeu que Regulus o encarava da porta do quarto do mesmo. Sirius sentiu a garganta ficar seca, mas o irmão simplesmente meneou a cabeça e saiu da visão de Sirius.

--

Com os dedos trêmulos, afastou os cabelos desgrenhados do rosto suado da mulher. Os dedos enrolaram-se em uma mecha negra e perderam-se. A respiração ofegante de ambos provocava uma pequena névoa por causa do tempo frio. Lá em baixo, a família de ambos comemorava um Natal feliz que não existia, mas que para os convidados deveria existir. Sirius se esquecera de se perguntar por que não havia ido passar o Natal com os amigos e atendera a ordem daquela maldita carta de Bellatrix.

Mas simplesmente era impossível pensar quando a prima adentrara tão rápido em seu quarto e em um silêncio cortante fechara a porta e começara se despir. Ou quando ela resolvera despir o primo. Logo, os únicos sons daquele cômodo eram os gemidos abafados da mulher e a respiração do garoto que tentava se conter – mesmo perdendo a virgindade.

A porta bateu e Bellatrix saiu, deixando um ofegante Sirius para trás, que se perguntara o porquê de, dessa vez – e somente dessa vez -, a brevidade ter sido esquecida.

Quando finalmente desceu, os Black brindavam pelo futuro casamento de Bellatrix com um Lestrange. E todas as dúvidas de Sirius foram respondidas.

A falta de brevidade só acontecera uma única e última vez.

--

Passado um ano, Sirius poderia afirmar que esqueceu qualquer loucura que um dia aconteceu ali. Em sua cabeça, já martelavam ideias diferentes de simplesmente tentar entender Bellatrix. Fuga, agora, era uma palavra que lhe parecia música. E, para fugir mesmo, esquecer era a melhor solução.

Sirius tentava de todas as formas fixar isso em sua cabeça, mas Bellatrix, agora Lestrange, encarava-o do umbral da porta e embaralha todo e qualquer pensamente coerente.

- O que faz aqui? – Permitiu-se perguntar.

- Vai embora?

- Do que está falando? – E desejou não parecer tão falso.

- Pensei em vir visitá-lo, depois de tanto tempo. Afinal, você poderia estar com saudades... – Ela começou.

- Não se engane, priminha, não ver essa sua cara nojenta foi o melhor presente que me deu. – Sirius interrompeu.

-... mas vejo que anda com coisas mais audaciosas em sua cabecinha idiota. – Continuou, como se ele nunca tivesse falado. Sorriu. – Como eu sei? Seus olhos, Sirius. Eles nunca deixam que você esconda nada.

- Se isso fosse da sua conta, eu mesmo teria ido visitá-la para contar. – _Dê seu pior sorriso, Sirius_, ordenava para si mesmo.

- Pois devia. Eu e Rodolphus o receberíamos com o maior carinho.

- É claro. E imagino que já deve tê-lo contado como você me tratou com _carinho_ no dia em que anunciaram seu noivado, não é?

- Ora, priminho, não devia desrespeitar os mais velhos assim.

- Nove anos nunca foi uma grande diferença para mim, visto sua capacidade mental.

Silêncio. O som de sapatos com salto na madeira oca, já tão conhecido, ecoou por um segundo apenas. Já Sirius não provocou nenhum ruído ao andar até Bella. Encararam-se. O Black estendeu a mão para a alça do longo vestido da prima, mas ela o parou e simplesmente meneou a cabeça. Bellatrix o fez se ajoelhar e ela mesma se inclinou. Com uma mão fria, ela afastou os cabelos da testa do primo e ali recostou a sua própria. Frio no quente. O simples choque térmico pareceu o bastante para os dois.

Separaram-se tão rápido como quando se tocaram.

O salto bateu na madeira algumas vezes, mas parou. Bella arriscou olhar para trás e a pergunta muda no olhar tão sincero de Sirius a fez morder o lábio inferior. Maldito o dia em que ela resolvera entrar naquele quarto.

- _As coisas simples são o último refúgio de um espírito complexo._ – Murmurou e Sirius assentiu lentamente.

Fez menção de sair, mas em um segundo Sirius segurava seu pulso e ela tentava se desvencilhar. Apertando um pouco a pele fria, o garoto ergueu o pulso dela e a marca da cobra pareceu brilhar na luz fraca que vinha da janela. Ela o encarou com ferocidade e, desvencilhando-se do aperto, saiu – batendo seus saltos na madeira oca.

Ela não ia mais voltar. Nem ele. E aquele fora o último resquício de qualquer brevidade que parecia haver entre eles.

Só restara o ódio. E o ódio nunca fora breve.

**-x-**

**N/A: **Primeiramente, obrigada Abracadabra por betar, dizer o nome e o resumo, você é um amor. Agora a fic. Bem, eu poderia dizer que odiei e blábláblá, mas estou querendo sair dessa crise de odiar tudo que escrevo e tals. Então, eu gostei de escrever :B. Achei o chall da Eris super digno e no momento em que vi a frase a fic veio na cabeça. Tanto que foi toda baseada nela.

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado. Beijunda. **Reviews?**


End file.
